The present disclosure relates to mounting structures that allow for the adjustment of the installed depth of electrical devices.
This disclosure relates to electrical devices and boxes. Often times an electrical box is installed too far backward into the wall, not in compliance with the National Electrical Code which requires that boxes be installed such that the front face of the open end of the electrical box is flush or coplanar with the front face of the wall. Proper installation results in the yoke of an electrical device being coplanar with the front rim of the electrical box and flush with the face of the wall when the device is installed. Improper installation results in the yoke of the electrical device not being supported by the electrical box or not being flush with the face of the wall. When a faceplate, such as a wall plate or switch plate, is installed on the electrical device, the faceplate essentially becomes the sixth side of the electrical box. When the device is properly installed, the face of the electrical device extends through an opening in the faceplate so that there are no sizeable gaps between the electrical device and the faceplate that could expose the public to the electrical wiring within the box.